Break Your Little Heart
by bubblybrittxo
Summary: Based off the song Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low. Edward caught Tanya cheating on him so he comes up with a plan to break her heart. Now a TWO-SHOT! AH
1. Break Your Little Heart

**Heyy guys! Alright I wasn't really planning on doing this Edward-Tanya but I didn't have the heart to make Bella and Edward hate each other. So I wrote this =) I absolutely love this song. I was listening to my iPod and it came on..hehe I listen to it like 17 times a day! All Time Low rocks, I seriously suggest listening to them! Read on and enjoy!!! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Characters are all Stephanie Meyer's ='( I wish Edward was mine but...oh well a girl can dream right?**

**

* * *

  
**

Wide awake my mistakes so predictable  
You were fake I was great - nothing personal  
I'm watching who's laughing now  
(Who's laughing who's laughing now)

She was so fake it was almost inhuman. I don't understand why I never noticed it; she really wasn't an attractive or nice person…at all. I guess she was just a good liar. Although she would definitely have to be in order for her to pull something like this off.

See, I found out about a week ago that my girlfriend- of a year and a half might I add- was cheating on me. With her "best friend" from New York. She went there every summer to visit family.

You may be wondering how I found out. Well her "friend" decided to come down for a visit, and I just so happened to be at work when he showed up. I got out early decided I would pay a surprise trip to my oh so lovely (heavy sarcasm) girlfriend, but as I walked up to Tanya's house I heard some laughing and loud talking coming from inside. I figured she just had a friend over or something. Then I glanced out of the corner of my eye into the window and saw her lean in and start making out with some guy I'd never seen. Yeah, big surprise there. My first reaction was to burst through the door and yell and call her every name in the book, but instead I calmed down and strolled back to my car. Later I called my friend Emmet, beyond pissed once I realized my girlfriend was cheating on me. He pretty much knew everything about anything, so I figured if anyone, he could tell me something.

After he managed to get me to quiet down, I asked him if he knew anything, and he basically told me that everyone but me knew she wasn't as faithful as she led me to believe.

The next few weeks I observed her and acted like everything was fine. I noticed she was always hanging out with her "friend". His name was James and he was always smirking at me like he knew that I knew and was thoroughly enjoying it. I was beginning to see exactly how fake she was. She flirted with every guy within a 5 foot radius and was a complete witch to every person she talked to. I could tell by the way she acted that she had probably been with every guy in the school, which really pissed me off. I can't believe I never noticed.

Observing Tanya's behavior and realizing how naïve I was, I knew that I needed a plan. I'm not really one for revenge, but she deserved_ something. _So I decided I was going to play her game. I was going to pretend everything was normal, and in the end she would be the one with a broken heart. I was _so _ready.

I'm wasted wasting time  
Slept for hours but you're wasting lines  
Pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two

Everywhere we went she wore the tiniest little outfits, begging to gain the attention of every guy in the area. It was so obvious, I was beginning to think I had absolutely no taste in girls.

Party queen cause a scene so ridiculous  
Little dress maybe less so conspicuous  
You're falling who's crashing now  
(Who's crashing who's crashing now)

My plan was really working though. I was distancing myself from Tanya more and more, and it was starting to affect her. She had always needed me right by her side, I guess to bring her popularity status up and gain her self-confidence. It was pathetic how jealous she looked when I so much as talked to another girl, when she was probably spending every minute of her time with James.

I'm wasted wasting time  
I'm holding on but you're left behind  
Pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do

She keeps showing up at my door begging me to hang out and talk (make-out in slut language, I've discovered). It was really annoying, and I was getting sick of it.

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
Don't be so sentimental no this love is sex and candles?  
So give it up this was never meant to be more than a memory for you

She was acting like it was all real and she really loved me, but I knew it wasn't. And I knew that she was just acting, I think she realized it to, because after the disgusted look I gave her she screeched and yelled at me telling me I wasn't worth it and told me that she'd cheated on me with half of the schools population and she hated me..blah blah blah. She also told me that she was "officially" seeing that James kid, and that he was so much more worth it then me. I just shrugged and slammed the door in her face.

After that fiasco was over with, I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful it was finally over, and started laughing. These last few weeks had been crazy, and I was glad to have her out of my hair, finally.

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more

'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two

It's over. I smiled so wide, my cheeks hurt. _One day; one day I'm going to find myself a real girl that loves me for everything I am, and I'll be happy. _No more Tanya here and nobody like her will ever be again.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading!! That was kinda fun to write. Please review!!! It would mean a lot to me =)**

**xoxo- Britt**


	2. Who I Am

**Hey guys! Okay so originally this was gonna be a ONE-SHOT but I decided I would finish it up with this chapter instead. =) **

**Disclaimer: CHaracters are SM's!! And the song is Who I Am by Nick Jonas & The Administration**

**=) Enjoy!!**

* * *

A few weeks after I broke it off with Tanya I was feeling great; kind of lonely, but great nonetheless. I knew that after we broke up it would be hard transferring from being with someone 24/7 to being by myself, but it was still a little weird.

I've been hanging around with my friends a lot more lately, and they're definitely enjoying it. Tanya was always very controlling over who I hung out with, so I have been neglecting all of my real friends. Being around them made me a little bit depressed though. They were all coupled off; Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, even my parents for God's sake! I longed for the type of relationship they all have, but I knew love that deep wasn't something you really searched for, you just kind o stumbled upon it when it's least expected.

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I want a brake of madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

It's been three months. Twelve weeks since I've been single. Alice, being the ever so observant person she is and always has been, noticed the change in my mood. She knew that I was getting lonely, and she was trying everything she good to bring me out and find me someone I clicked with, but I refused to be a player in her matchmaking game.

One night, she finally succeeded in getting me out of the house. She got Jasper, Emmett, and Rose to come out with us to a restaurant in Port Angeles called _La Bella Italia. _It was one of my favorite restaurants, but I haven't been there in forever.

After getting ready (with Alice's fashion expertise of course *rolls eyes*), we headed out. The restaurant was pretty busy that night, but we managed to squeeze in. Alice said she knew one of the waitresses and called ahead of time to reserve a table for us.

Sure enough, as soon as we sat down, one of the waitresses bounded over to us and scooped Alice up in a hug that could have rivaled Emmett's strength. When she finally let go and looked around at the rest of us, I felt my breath rush out of my lungs in one big gust.

She was _beautiful_. She was short, about 5'4". She had long mahogany that reached mid back, pale skin, and a slender figure. The mystery girl had soft features and the deepest chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. She just pulled me in. I hadn't realized I was staring until she blushed and looked down. Surprisingly, so did I. Me, Edward Cullen, _blushed!_ Alice giggled and whispered something in the girl's ear.

"Everyone, this is Bella! I met her last week when I dropped by to get something to eat."

_Bella_ looked up and shyly waved. Everyone smiled back, and Emmet being Emmet jumped forward and brought her into a suffocating hug. Everyone laughed at Bella's surprised expression, while I frowned at Emmett's back. He was going to scare her away!

That night had been great. Bella served us our food and stopped by the table frequently to talk before she was called away again. I noticed that she looked at me more often than the others, not that it bothered me at all. I did nothing but think of her all through our meal, and afterward too. Her expressive eyes and melodic voice kept me up all night.

Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone  
I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong  
I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

I was really confused about my feelings. No one had ever captured my attention like she had. Bella was the center of my thoughts for days; I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. I needed to see her again.

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

After about three weeks of these confusing thoughts swirling though my mind, I finally gathered the courage to go see her again. As if she knew what I was planning, Alice came knocking on my door later in the afternoon, demanding to allow her and the others come along with me. I reluctantly agreed, although I was secretly glad to have some support.

Arriving at the restaurant again was live _de je vu _**(AN: sp?)**. We walked through the doors and were led to the same table as last time. Bella, once again came over to our table and greeted us. _She really did have a beautiful smile. _I made myself ingage myself more in their conversations, and I found it easier and easier to be myself and not so nervous. Then Alice had to go and ruin everything and make me a mess.

"Hey Bella, why don't you join us after your shift? We were just planning on going over to Edward's place and hanging out. We would love for you to join us."

Bella looked at us hestitantly. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude on your night or anything."

"Of course you wouldn't be. Please come? I...we'd like to get to know you better." I think I was just as surprised as everyone else to hear this come out of _my_ mouth.

Bella's answering smile made my heart swell. She gave a shy agreement and went to ask her boss if she could get off early. She returned with another big smile and said she'd be off in five minutes and would meet us outside.

After Bella came out, Alice tricked her into riding with me back to my place. The conversion was pleasant the whole way there, and I was happy to see how comfortable she was with me, and I her. Even after we arrived at my house, the conversation kept up and I found myself wanting to know every little thing about her. That's how we spent the rest of the night. We were blissfully unaware of the conversation around us, and the joyous looks we were receiving from our friends.

As she collected her belongings to leave, she said goodbye to everyone, promising to call Alice and make plans with her the next day. Bella then turned to me and smiled shyly, telling me that she hoped to see me again soon, and that she'd had a great time.

I smiled back real big, so wide that I was afraid my face was in danger of cracking in two. I leaned forward kissing her on the cheek and embracing her, whispering that I'd see her sooner then she thought, and led her to her car.

When I strolled back into my apartment, everyone went quiet, and Alice just smiled knowingly at me. I grinned back and told them to get out so I could get some rest.

I fell asleep that night with a small smile on my face, dreams of a brown eyed girl floating through my mind. Little did I know, that the very same 5'4" stunning brown eyed girl I was dreaming of, would be the center of my world for the rest of my life; she would _be_ my life.

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

Yeah, who I am.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! I hope you liked it. This was the last chapter of this story. =) Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!! **

**xoxo- Britt**


End file.
